Henry Jones III and the Ring of the Mind
Henry Jones III and the Ring of the Mind is the story of how Indiana Jones's son, Henry Jones III, helped the civil rights movement. Story Plot After hearing about the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr., Henry Jones III is devastated. He realizes that the murderer will probably strike again. So he sets out to find the murderer. He is found by Bernard Harris, the new manager of the national museum, and is told that reports say that the murderer is planning to find an artifact called the "Ring of the Mind". Henry Jones III is much like his father. He can retrieve artifacts and stop evil. And that's just what he plans to do. Henry sets out to find the Ring. Brody's sources say that the ring was made over eight centuries ago. It can be found in a secret island about eighty miles South of New Zealand. The ring can take over as many minds as wanted. It can program each mind it takes over with the philosophy wanted by the one who retrieves the ring. The island that the ring resides on is hidden most of the time. But it can be brought out of hiding by a gem found underground in Cairo, Egypt. The gem is called the "Gem of Rakis", for the island it reveals is called "Rakis". Henry is out one night and searching for the assassin that murdered King. He hears a voice in a closed runway say, "We'll frame James Earl Ray. It'll be easy." Henry wants to do something, but he knows that he can't. He sees a tiny plane. The man who spoke the plot of framing Ray gets in, as well as some other men. Henry figures that they're heading to Cairo, and he gets in the cargo. When the plane arrives in Cairo, Henry sneaks off. He follows the assassins secretly as the walk to the exact spot where they plan to dig. Henry grabs a shovel too, and blends in with the rest of the group. They dig for about three hours, and they finally reach a gem on a pedestal. The leader of the group, who spoke of the plot to frame Ray, walks up to the gem and takes it off the pedestal. "We're already almost done." he says. Then, he walks up to Henry, finally taking notice. "I'm sorry. I don't remember recruiting you for this." the man says. Henry suddenly grabs the gem. The other men run up to take the gem back, but Henry puts the gem in his pocket. He fights all the men physically. Then, he takes out a gun and shoots at them. The other men take out their guns and shoot at Henry. Henry narrowly escapes with the gem and his life. He hears some of the diggers refering to the leader as "Mr. Terran". He gets onto the plane formerly owned by Terran and his recruits. He flies to New Zealand, and then to the spot where the island will reveal itself. He takes out the gem and points it forward. The island comes out. Henry safely lands the plane there. Little does he know, Terran and his racist recruits are on a ship heading to Rakis, and they're getting close. Henry finds a pedestal with the Ring of the Mind on it. He picks it up and begins to walk back to the plane. But he's confronted by a bunch of newly arrived recruits of Terran. They tackle him, and while he's down, Terran himself walks up and retrieves the ring. "Did you really think you could get rid of us just like that? If I were a kind man, I'd thank you for going through all the trouble just to help me get that ring. But I'm a bad man, and as you're reward, you'll be dumped into the waters right around us." Terran says to Henry. The recruits take Henry to the Coast of Rakis. "Say goodbye to life, Jones. Who knows? Maybe death won't even hurt!" Terran laughs. As they try to throw him in, Henry breaks loose and grabs the ring and gem from Terran. Henry manages to put handcuffs on each of the recruits. He takes them back to the small plane. As he leaves with the gem and ring, the island disappears. Henry takes the racist recruits back to America. Back in America, no one believes that Terran murdered King. Henry does his best to get Terran punished, but he is unsuccessful. The worst part is that they and his recruits succeed in framing Ray for the murder. The story ends in 1998, with Henry in his midlife finding out about Ray's death. He feels most shameful for his failiure. Terran had died of a drug overdose a few years ago. Characters Indiana Jones (brief appearance near the beginning), Henry Jones III, Otto Terran, James Earl Ray, Peter Jones (Henry Jones III's son. Briefly seen near the end).